


There's Antimony, Arsenic, Aluminum, Selenium...

by artstaria



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is trans, Dirty Talk, M/M, except it's just The Elements by Tom Lehrer, please don't ask i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artstaria/pseuds/artstaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil placed his hand on Carlos’s cheek, locking eyes with the man above him. “Say something sexy, dear Carlos.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Antimony, Arsenic, Aluminum, Selenium...

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy

The room that Cecil and Carlos shared was nothing special. Of course, it meant the world to them, seeing as it was, symbolically, the most important room in the apartment that they shared, but it was nothing terribly exciting to look at. Cluttered nightstands on either side of a queen-sized bed, clothes surrounding the hamper rather than properly placed inside. It wasn’t a room that anyone would expect to see in an interior design magazine, and both inhabitants seemed fine with that. The men spent most of their days at their respective jobs, so the room was generally only used for sleeping. Every now and then, however, the pair found that their activities were heating up, and - in most cases - needed to be moved to the bedroom.

It was one of those nights. 

Cecil and Carlos were still kissing when Carlos kicked the door open, Cecil already working at the buttons of his shirt in an attempt to pull it off. He had only gotten to the third button by the time Carlos was already pulling Cecil’s dreadful sweater off. The radio host gave up at that point.

Sitting down on the bed, Cecil unbuttoned and kicked off his pants, throwing them aside. He fell back on the comforter, loving how the cool blanket felt on his skin. He watched as Carlos stripped himself down completely, seemingly having no shame. Cecil loved that. His boyfriend had every right to be confident in his body. Every right. As if trying to convey this point, Cecil let himself stare. 

Carlos moved to the bed after that, bringing his mouth to Cecil’s. The scientist kissed him everywhere; his lips, his neck, his shoulders, and even along the scars on his chest, left there from surgery he’d had years previous. Cecil was a ball of giddy laughter, kissing Carlos back when he could, but mostly just enjoying the attention. His fingers curled in that thick, black hair that he loved so much, twisting the curly locks and pulling at them ever so slightly. Carlos seemed not to mind. 

Cecil took a deep breath as Carlos moved down his stomach, pressing kisses to tattoos that seemed to curl up in response as Cecil laughed. And then, Carlos went even lower, finally pulling Cecil’s briefs off and letting those kisses travel even further.

Cecil melted.

The radio host was almost always one for foreplay, for taking things slow and savoring the moment. Carlos always obliged. However, it was clear by the way Cecil moved, the way he moaned, by the look in Carlos’s eyes, that things needed to speed up, and fast. Carlos lingered between Cecil’s thighs for a moment, hair still being pulled, before sitting back on his knees, licking his lips once.

Wordlessly, the pair readjusted themselves. When Cecil inched towards Carlos to close the gap between their hips, the scientist was quick to help him, sliding his hands under Cecil’s back and pulling him closer. They shared a look that lasted a second, but felt like an hour, as Carlos positioned himself at Cecil’s entrance. Cecil watched as he glanced down, before looking back at the radio host’s face; a silent question. Knowing exactly what he was asking, Cecil nodded. Carlos moved closer, and Cecil held onto him, closing his eyes.

“Carlos… My sweet, beautiful, _perfect_ Carlos.” Carlos pushed into him carefully, trying his best to take it slow. Cecil let out a low moan, clinging to his scientist and curling his nails lightly into the man’s back. Carlos must have been right about how time was slowing down, how it wasn't even real, because years must have passed by the time Carlos was at last as deep inside of him as he could go. Cecil shuddered at the feeling of lips and teeth on his neck, not caring what marks might be left there by morning. “Oh, _Carlos_.”

Cecil was hardly quiet at times like these. Carlos loved hearing his voice, and Cecil was happy to comply with that. However, Carlos had a gorgeous voice too, and Cecil really wanted to hear it, to hear the effect Cecil had on him. What better way was there to get something than to ask?

Cecil placed his hand on Carlos’s cheek, locking eyes with the man above him. “Say something sexy, dear Carlos.”

Carlos froze up, just for a second, thick brows furrowing as he pondered over what to say. Saying things that sounded good was more Cecil’s thing than it was his. “Uh…”

Cecil was staring at him, expectantly, and Carlos panicked. “Th-There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium…” He half-sang, cursing internally for saying something so silly, so out of place.

Cecil, however, seemed to be enjoying it. “Oh, I love it when you get all science-y like that…” The radio host purred, locking eyes with a bewildered Carlos. “Keep going, please.”

Not wanting to deny his boyfriend whatever pleasure he was getting from this, Carlos continued to sing. “And hydrogen, and oxygen, and-” Cecil cut him off by grinding back against him, drawing out a quiet moan from the scientist. “...A-And nitrogen, and rhenium.”

Carlos was beginning to find a pace that worked, and they both seemed pleased by this. Cecil did his best to pull Carlos closer with his legs, rolling up against him almost desperately. Carlos kissed him, quickly, before continuing his song. 

“And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium, “ he paused, pressing his lips to Cecil’s as he rocked his hips forward. It was Cecil who broke the kiss, fingers tangling into Carlos’s hair once more as he looked into his lover’s eyes. Carlos’s heart skipped a beat. “And i-iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium.”

Carlos continued on with another verse, something about zirconium and gold, and eventually iodine. Cecil couldn’t process it all, countless names of elements that he didn’t know. It didn’t much matter what Carlos was saying at this point, just that he was talking and moving and he was so _passionate_. Cecil needed more.

“Faster! Carlos, please, _faster_.”

With his hips already picking up the pace, Carlos seemed to think that this request also applied to his singing. He seemed quite proud of the fact that he was now matching the actual tempo of the song, only taking breaks to press their lips together or to catch his breath.

“There’s yttrium, ytterbium, a-actinium, rubidium,” Carlos was surprised his mind hadn’t gone blank. Their night together had been rushed up to this point, and the scientist already knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He rattled off the next few lines of the song, hips moving quicker than he normally would have thought possible. 

He hesitated after he got to barium, taking a few seconds to remember the next verse. Everything was so overwhelming; the feeling of hips grinding back against his own, the way Cecil was sprawled out across his lap and the bed, the moans escaping the radio host’s lips in a voice like honey. 

“There’s holmium, and helium, and hafnium, and erbium,” he finally continued, even though it didn’t matter. He wasn’t even sure Cecil was really listening anymore, but he continued anyways. The scientist took a hand off Cecil’s hip to work at his clit, rubbing his thumb in circles. The noise that escaped Cecil’s throat was indescribable, but the closest phrase Carlos could think of was ‘inhuman’. 

“C-Carlos…!” Cecil’s voice was weak, and his hands fisted at the sheets as his boyfriend continued moving, never once thinking of stopping. 

“And phosphorus and francium and-”

“ _Carlos!_ ” Cecil cut him off mid-verse, his head thrown back and his back arching off the sheets. Carlos knew what this meant; he’d seen it before. He was so incredibly close, and he knew Cecil was too. His thumb moved faster.

Carlos was the first to spill over, pulling Cecil close and moaning with lips against his boyfriend’s neck. Cecil came with a cry and a sharp tug at Carlos’s perfect hair, something he would apologize for later. His hands moved to Carlos’s back, clinging to the man like his life depended on it.

They were mostly quiet for a few minutes, only the sound of their breath returning to normal filling the room. It was Carlos who spoke first, voice sounding dry.

“I didn’t get to finish the song.” He didn’t seem terribly bothered by this fact, but he did seem worried that his boyfriend might be disappointed. 

Instead, Cecil just laughed, “Well, that just leaves us some for next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, and you want to screech at me in a manner comparable to socialization, leave me a comment. I’m very lonely.


End file.
